


Nausea

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blurgh. Della didn't regret choosing to try having children, not fully anyway, but the sickness was one of the worst aspects of it early on.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Nausea

**Author's Note:**

> tooncestly did this to me, along with everyone else on this tag. for shame!

"Bluuuuuurgghh" the morning sickness was the fucking worst, and she was barely into this whole pregnancy thing. The stupid egg(s?) hadn't even come out yet.

From where he was stood against the wall reading and waiting for her to finally get up, Donald looked over at his twin quizzically. "Was that supposed to be words?"

She lifted the arm she had dramatically draped over her eyes to glare half-heartedly at him. _"You're_ one to talk about that" she sniped, trying not to put too much actual bite into her words. Donald could be quite insecure sometimes.

Thankfully he just rolled his eyes, squatting down next to where she was lead down, burrowing the side of her face into the pillow, and his brow arched. "Nausea?"

"Yeah. A fucking lot of it. It better not be like this for the whole thing, or I might start to seriously regret this whole thing. Glllllughhghgh" she moaned, turning onto her other side.

He grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. "Sorry."

She squinted at him, lifting her head just enough to pin him with her gaze, noting the way his face flushed a little at the attention. Haha. "Why're you apologising?"

"This is... kinda partly my fault" he pointed out, face turning even pinker as he acknowledged what had led to this.

She couldn't help but snort, noting with satisfaction that the nausea seemed to be ebbing out a little - for now - allowing her to sit up, massaging her temples in slight consternation as she glanced at the bedside clock. Was it really 1pm already? She'd slept in much later before, but... "Maybe, but I signed up for this, Donny. Anyway, can you get me some coffee? I don't want to be groaning all about the mansion to get some - I don't think I'm ready to tell unca Scrooge yet"

He smiled sympathetically, patting her on the shoulder, smile widening as she leant automatically into the touch. "Sure thing. Be back in a few. Sit tight, Dell."

She watched him go, sending her back a hesitant, slightly worried look, as if she might suddenly keel over from instant-onset illness. Which... wasn't an unfounded fear, but still. She gave him a double thumbs-up, and he left. She found herself rubbing circles on her stomach, the doctor's words echoing in her mind.

She _would_ have to tell her uncle eventually.

Just. Not now.

Not yet.


End file.
